


Frustration

by fenellaevangela



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: May gets in on the banter, too, it's just that Peter is the only one who gets to hear it.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Olivia Octavius & May Parker (Spider-Man)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).



May rolled her eyes. She was perfectly aware that neither of them could see her do it, but she felt the situation warranted it anyway.

“You can tell her she's wasting her breath,” she said. “In fact, you can tell her that _last_ time – and she knows when I mean – we already settled the matter, and if she wants another chance she'll have to take off those ridiculous arms first.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah, I'm not going to say that?”

“Oh, is May _listening_?” came Doc Ock's voice. Peter had cut the video feed after he had her subdued, but the leer that must have been on her face was dripping off of every syllable she spoke. “May, one of these days you're going to have to get out from behind that computer again and let me hear all these snappy comebacks Spidey won't pass along. I'm sure they're very cutting.”

May snorted. “See, Spider-Man? You should tell her what I said.”

“ _No_ ,” said Peter, whispering this time. There was a feature in his new suit that could make the mask soundproof if he wanted to communicate over the comm without anyone around him hearing, but if he wasn't in full stealth mode he never remembered it. May was sure Doc Ock could hear the whisper now. “I'm going to hand her over to the authorities and then I'm going to, I don't know, take a nap. It's been a long day.”

“Oh, Spidey,” came Doc Ock's voice – she could definitely still hear him. “Can you believe it's about to get even longer?”

“Don't even try it!” Peter snapped.

A loud scuffle came over the comm as May scrambled to pull up a nearby security camera or unsecured camera phone or _something_ to get eyes on the situation, because Peter was clearly too busy to flip one of his own cameras on. By the time she had visuals all she could see was what Doc Ock had left behind: her tentacles were still there, manacled together, but she was no longer wearing them.

Of fucking course. Had she guessed what May would say? She had, hadn't she? She thought she was so clever. May felt her blood boil.

“ _Liv._ ”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _My cat, using his scratching pad as a pillow, for your viewing pleasure._


End file.
